


Full of Love (and Other Things)

by OhNoMyBreadsticks



Series: Everything's Going Swimmingly [4]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Belly Kink, Eskel Has Self-Esteem Issues (The Witcher), Fluff and Smut, M/M, Magic, Mermaid Eskel (The Witcher), Multi, Non-Human Genitalia, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoMyBreadsticks/pseuds/OhNoMyBreadsticks
Summary: Cahir and Lambert are about to make several interesting discoveries about mermaid biology. Several verypleasurablediscoveries.
Relationships: Cahir Mawr Dyffryn aep Ceallach/Eskel/Lambert
Series: Everything's Going Swimmingly [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810066
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69





	Full of Love (and Other Things)

**Author's Note:**

> PHEW okay so here it is, probably the kinkiest thing I've written yet! I was struck with the sudden inspiration to write this and then thanks to the gentle cheering of several amazing friends I actually wrote it!! Wow. A journey. 
> 
> Anyways please enjoy this 'merm porn' as I've been calling it lmao. Shoutout to [thislittlekumquat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thislittlekumquat/pseuds/thislittlekumquat) for being a real one and beta-ing this and falling for Lambert in the process XDD

The day that Cahir learns Eskel has more than one cock is the day his world changes most definitely for the better. They’re all laying out on the beach, Lambert and Cahir in their trunks, hair still damp from swimming in the ocean, skin warm from the sun and dotted with sand. Cahir and Eskel are kissing, or rather, Cahir is being kissed silly by Eskel, who despite all his shyness is quite forward about kissing his boyfriends until they’re panting and dizzy. Cahir can just barely hear Lambert murmuring sweet things to Eskel above the pounding of his own heart, his hands roaming across Eskel’s hips where weathered skin blends seamlessly into smooth scales.

Cahir’s hands dip down just a few inches further and bump against a sort of bulge, wet and warm and unexpected enough to have him gasping into Eskel’s mouth. They break apart just in time for him to look down and see two slick shapes begin to poke out of a slit in Eskel’s scales, and he gapes in surprise, mind unable to come up with anything to compare them to. Eskel, of course, being himself, flushes and assumes the worst, pushing back against Lambert and trying to cover himself. 

“Sorry, I just got a little excited, I know it’s strange compared to--” Eskel tries to babble out, but Cahir grabs him gently by the wrists and pulls his hands away, staring at what is suddenly his new favorite sight.

“You’ve got two cocks,” Cahir says dumbly, “Two fucking cocks you’ve been holding back from us… holy shit.” 

Lambert says something similarly excited, although it comes out garbled because Cahir is sure all of the blood in his body has gone to his dick in the last thirty seconds.

Luckily, words become completely irrelevant as soon as Cahir is face down in the sand, Eskel’s weight on top of him as one cock slides into his hole and the other one slips between his legs. There’s a texture and a girth to it that has Cahir whining and begging wordlessly, mouth open and gasping. Eskel holds him steady with those strong hands of his, hips snapping and driving into him until he sees stars and spills all over the sand, crying out weakly as Eskel slips out and leaves him feeling empty but oh so satisfied.

And if Cahir thinks that’s the hottest thing he’s ever experienced, rolling onto his back post climax and watching Lambert try to fit both cocks into his mouth immediately breaks that notion. His lips stretch obscenely, saliva and whatever slick lubricant Eskel produces dripping down his chin. Straddling Eskel with his knees in the sand as he bobs his head in an awkward sort of rhythm, Lambert looks as though he’s properly worshipping. And given the way he’s leaking onto Eskel’s scales, it’s just as pleasurable for him as it is for their boyfriend.

By the time Eskel finally comes, Lambert has made a mess all over him and he’s starting to whine in a way that Cahir can tell means his jaw is starting to hurt. But it’s worth it to watch Eskel arch and convulse, tail flapping hard enough to send the sand up in sprays. His wordless grunts trail off, and for a few blissful moments there’s just the dull roar of the waves blending with the harsh panting of all three of them trying to catch their breath. Eskel reaches up and tenderly cups at Lambert’s aching jaw, massaging at it gently, and Cahir finds the energy to crawl over and press up against the both of them, enjoying the feeling of skin on skin despite the stickiness and the sand.

“So. I’d call that my favorite discovery of my whole damn life,” Lambert pipes up eventually, voice hoarse and wrecked, but sounding terribly smug despite it all. 

* * *

From then on, their relationship blossoms into one where they freely enjoy each others’ bodies on a regular basis. It’s still full of quiet evenings snuggled together and warm afternoons spent laughing on the beach, but now it’s not a surprise for Cahir to join the other two for lunch and find Lambert enthusiastically riding Eskel, or for Lambert to pull Cahir aside at work for a quick blowjob where no one can see them. Cahir is, quite frankly, not sure how this arrangement could get any better - the emotional fulfillment and the sexual pleasure already at what he assumes is a maximum.

Luckily for him, it turns out Eskel has one last secret up his sleeve. 

It’s Lambert who finally has the post-sex braincells left to think to ask, “Why do you only come out of one of your dicks? What’s the other one for?” 

And Eskel, despite having just fucked Lambert until he was practically crying, manages to look  _ embarrassed _ . He does that incredibly cute thing where he flushes and ducks his head away, and it makes Cahir want to lean in and kiss him. Which he does, of course, and it has the added bonus that he gets to whisper, “It’s okay. You can tell us whatever, promise. We love you no matter what,” against Eskel’s lips as they part. 

It seems to work enough courage into Eskel’s system that he manages to speak, voice soft and hesitant still as he says, “The second one’s for my eggs.” Lambert and Cahir have both leaned in close to try and hear him, so it’s easy to glance over and share a look of both confusion and excitement.

“Eggs, sweetheart?” Lambert gently encourages, “What eggs?” He’s running a hand soothingly across Eskel’s chest, because he can feel his heartbeat fluttering away anxiously under his fingertips. Eskel licks his lips, taking a deep breath to steady his voice before he speaks again. “We, uh, I mean, mermaids, mermen, we lay eggs. Fertilized or not, when it’s time to lay it just sort of… happens. I usually just swim into a little cove and deal with it,” he explains, clearly nervous to be detailing this, “I’ve never done it with a partner, and I thought it might, you know, gross you out.” 

Cahir has to admit, at first his brain does react negatively to the idea. It’s strange and new, and he can’t quite imagine it. But then he looks down at Eskel and feels such a surge of fondness that any worries immediately disappear. Because he meant what he said earlier, he loves Eskel no matter what. Even if he’ll need a little bit of time to wrap his head around the idea of egg laying. Lambert, meanwhile, seems to have no such qualms, immediately leaning down to kiss his boyfriend, slow and deep. 

“God, babe, every time I think you can’t get any sexier, you prove me wrong,” He rumbles, and the tone of desire is real, real enough to have a flicker of warmth spreading through Cahir in return. “Just thinking about it has me wanting to get hard again,” Lambert continues, punctuating his thoughts with little kisses all along Eskel’s jaw and down his neck that have him squirming. “Having you fill us up with your eggs, would you like that? Having us stuffed full and begging for it, trying to hold it all for you?” 

The image of it hits Cahir for the first time clearly, Eskel pinning Lambert down and thrusting into him as he swells up with some unknown substance, belly pushing out in a heavy curve. It’s enough to have his spent cock twitching with interest, suddenly far more into this than he had been just moments ago. It seems to be a super power of Lambert’s, the ability to make anything seem unbearably sexy, at least enough to try it once. This has gotten them into trouble  _ more _ than once, but somehow Cahir and Eskel are powerless against its siren call. Lambert continues to murmur absolutely filthy words against Eskel’s skin, and it’s not long before all three of them are tangled together, spurred on by the promise of something new to try.

That sense of promise hands heavy in the air even as the week plays out, and in moments when they aren’t as blinded with lust they actually begin to plan the logistics of how this might happen. Eskel was able to look at the calendar Lambert brought to the beach and plot out when his next spawning cycle would be, and Cahir read up on the safety and preparation for taking objects inside of you. It turned out that Eskel’s eggs, his clutch, were a manageable size, nothing too impossibly large or impossibly many. On paper, at least. Having them slipping inside would be an entirely different thing, Cahir knew.

The thought of it all is enough to have him shifting in his seat as he does his research, a hand drifting unconsciously to his stomach, resting there and imagining what it might feel to have something filling him up. At first, Cahir had assumed it would be Lambert that Eskel chose to fill, given Lambert’s eagerness and the strong emotional bond they shared. To his surprise, Eskel had shyly asked if  _ he _ would be interested in carrying the clutch. Lambert would supervise, making sure they were both safe during, and taking care of them in the aftermath. Sort of like a lifeguard, Cahir remembers thinking dimly, but that had barely been a consideration over the excitement and arousal of being chosen to carry this first clutch.

He can’t wait.

* * *

The weeks fly by, and Cahir finds that suddenly he doesn’t have to wait anymore. Eskel has been slightly agitated in the days leading up, and Lambert mentions now that he’s seen this behavior once before, during a week when Eskel mysteriously disappeared for a few days - a mystery no more. Cahir is privately glad that they get to do it together now, because the thought of their boyfriend swimming off to some secluded spot and going through...whatever this is alone is enough to squeeze his heart with pity. 

This time though, this time is different. The weather cooperates, and as Lambert and Cahir make their way to the beach the sun is shining down and the air is warm and pleasant against their skin. Cahir is practically vibrating from the excitement and anticipation (and nerves), ready to get started as soon as possible. He’s prepped and stretched himself already, his hole slick with lube and clenching around a decent sized plug. It jostles pleasantly as he walks, and between that and the arousal of knowing Eskel is about to fill him up, Cahir is half hard by the time they set foot on the beach. 

He must look tempting enough to have Lambert pulling him into a deep kiss as soon as their supplies are set down on the sand. Cahir melts into him, mouth opening with a groan as Lambert thoroughly claims his mouth. “Can’t wait to watch him take you, sweetheart,” he purrs as they pull apart, nipping one last time at Cahir’s bottom lip and leaving him dazed and panting. Cahir doesn’t even really help with the setup, watching Lambert spread out the towels and pop open the backpack full of lube, water bottles, and snacks - ‘just the essentials’ in Lambert’s own words.

Shamelessly, Cahir flops down on the towel and strips his trunks off, giving his cock a few slow strokes to work himself to full hardness. Not a moment too soon, apparently, as Eskel suddenly crests out of the waves, brushing his hair out of his face and flashing them both that familiar lopsided grin. His gaze is different though, heated and focused in a way Cahir’s never seen as his eyes immediately zero in on the plug between his legs. 

“He’s all ready, baby,” Lambert coos, beckoning Eskel closer and kissing him before adding, “Are you ready too?” Eskel nods, murmuring something too soft for Cahir to hear, but it makes Lambert laugh and look fondly over at where he’s displayed himself on the towel. “I agree. He looks good enough to devour. It’s a good thing he’s all yours, hm?” Lambert says, reaching out and rubbing at Cahir’s thigh, making his legs drop open even further in invitation.

“Please,” Cahir hears himself say, in a voice that’s far too breathy already. He hadn’t realized just how badly he wants Eskel to fuck him full until just this moment, when he can look down and see the tips of both cocks poking out from their slit, already dripping. That seems to break something in Eskel, and he crosses the distance between them faster than anything without legs should be able to. Cahir is suddenly pinned beneath him, mouth being invaded yet again, and he can’t think of anywhere he’d rather be.

Cahir ruts his hips up against Eskel, and feels the slick slide of his own cock against his boyfriends’ two. There’s something different today though, a roughness and a firmness to the second cock that has Cahir moaning into Eskel’s mouth. It’s finally going to fulfill its purpose and pump out Eskel’s clutch into a willing host. They break apart so that Cahir can gasp for breath, his arms locked around his boyfriend to anchor himself. 

“In me, please, I want you,” he pleads again, and he feels someone’s hands gently teasing at his hole, pulling the plug out so slowly it’s torturous. The flared bulb stretches and pulls at his rim in a way that Cahir is hoping mimics the stretch of the eggs he’s about to be stuffed with, and his hips jerk desperately up. Eskel, who is normally the more quiet participant in their fucking, growls low and deep in his chest, the first indication that he’s just as desperate as Cahir is for this. The wide head of his boyfriend’s cock (his ovipositor, actually, the smug research-oriented part of Cahir’s brain tries to interject) pushes up against his hole and finally slips inside.

The prep means Eskel can slide home fairly quickly without injuring Cahir, and the sudden fullness and stretch has him throwing his head back at the wave of pleasure. It’s an unfamiliar stretch, because they usually fuck with Eskel’s other cock, and that newness has Cahir’s toes curling happily. To his surprise, there’s no rocking, no snapping of hips, no actual  _ fucking _ aside from the way Eskel is slowly grinding against his hole. He’s about to ask if something is wrong when he suddenly feels the press of something new inside of him.

Oh fuck. That was faster than expected.

Cahir is loose with pleasure, but he can’t help the way he naturally clenches around the egg, testing the feeling inside of him. It’s firm, but with some amount of give, a texture which he has to assume is somewhat gelatinous, and it’s,  _ oh _ , it’s very hard to think about an accurate measurement of size when it’s sliding further inside, pressing deliciously against all of Cahir’s favorite spots. He squirms in Eskel’s grip, but is held still with another one of those wonderful growls, and finds his attention suddenly split between the egg and his boyfriend’s lips. The next few eggs press in in a haze of pleasure, so quickly Cahir doesn’t even have time to count them.

So he’s not sure exactly when he comes, his cock finally spurting up over his belly as the feeling of being full starts to reach a crescendo. Lambert’s voice is murmuring in his ear, telling him how gorgeous he looks when he comes, and how well they’re both doing, how good they are for him. But Cahir can’t really register it, the waves of his orgasm stretched and extended by the roll of each new egg along his passage. His hips rock against Eskel’s, trying to wring every little drop of pleasure out of this that he can.

It’s only when he finally comes back to his body that Cahir realizes two things: one, he’s very full, and two, Eskel doesn’t seem to be stopping. There are so many eggs inside of him now that he can feel them jostling against each other as more are forced inside, and he can almost imagine the clacking sound they would be making if they were hard shelled. He gasps, instinct making him try to squirm away as the first cramp of ‘too full’ grips him, and suddenly there are hands cupping his face, thumbs gently stroking at his cheekbones as his eyes focus on Lambert’s smiling face.

“Shhhh… Sweetheart, I’ve got you. Relax, okay, it’s almost over,” Lambert soothes, and when Cahir whines out a thin, “Too much,” he gets a gentle kiss in reply. “I know, I know, it’s a lot. But Eskel’s almost done, just a few more and then he’s finished,” Lambert says. “Here, can you feel? Feel just how much you’ve taken, I know you can take a little more.” So focused on his gentle tone and comforting words, Cahir allows Lambert to guide his one hand off of Eskel’s back and down to his own abdomen without thinking. His fingers brush against an unexpected swell, and the gasp that escapes his lips this time is one of pure arousal.

Cahir is full enough that there’s a sloping swell, a bump that starts above his hipbones and juts out proudly, the texture lumpy and uneven when his fingers press down a little more firmly. He’s stuffed so full of Eskel’s eggs that everyone can see, and the force of that realization hits Cahir with a wave of pleasure strong enough to have him moaning. Any discomfort is forgotten, his palm spreading eagerly against his own belly to feel the pressure and sense of overwhelming  _ fullness _ . Eskel makes one more aborted grinding motion and stills, nosing at Cahir’s neck as he lays there panting. It’s over, Cahir thinks dimly, and some part of him is disappointed that he won’t get any fuller.

As if he can read his mind, Lambert brushes Cahir’s hair off of his sweaty forehead and murmurs, “You ready for the best part? Think you can get off again, come for me and Eskel?” Cahir makes a weak sound of confusion as he feels Eskel slip out and then press back in immediately, the feeling pleasant but unexpected. His body is primed for pleasure though, despite being stretched to its limit, and he finds himself groaning softly as Eskel makes a first tentative thrust. The movement jostles the eggs inside of him, pressing against his prostate, and Cahir begins to wonder if maybe he  _ can _ get off again.

By the time Eskel is properly fucking into him, Cahir is wailing and clinging to Lambert, convinced now that he’s absolutely going to come again. How could he not, when he can feel the heavy mass in his gut weighing him down, when he can hear Eskel’s pleased punched out noises every time he thrusts in, an almost desperate edge to the way he’s fucking. Like he needs just a little something more, anything, to push him over and finish this. Cahir knows just how that feels, so for the first time since they started he leans up and tugs Eskel into a messy kiss. It’s sloppy and uncoordinated, but he can feel just how dazed and overwhelmed his boyfriend is, and he wants nothing more than for them to let go together.

It’s Lambert that pushes Eskel over the edge, sucking hickeys onto his neck and murmuring something Cahir can’t hear that has Eskel groaning both their names as he thrusts once - twice - three times more and finally comes. Somehow, Cahir hadn’t counted on the fact that Eskel would be filling him with come as well as eggs, and the way his belly swells out even further has him seeing stars again. The orgasm is strong enough to have him whiting out as he drifts away from consciousness, body overwhelmed and feeling blissfully light. 

* * *

When Cahir comes to, he’s sandwiched between a very sweaty Eskel and Lambert, but he doesn’t mind one bit. He’s grinning like an idiot, he knows, and that look of sheer delight after such a fantastic orgasm is mirrored on Lambert’s face. Eskel, meanwhile, looks more awestruck than anything else, his eyes wide and his smile fond as he stares down to where his hand is resting on Cahir’s gut. He’s still full, belly keeping him pinned on his back, he realizes belatedly, and the realization washes over him, eyes slipping closed as he savors it. Lambert must have plugged him up, and he’ll need to thank him for that later.

He’ll have a lot of things to say to his boyfriends later, Cahir knows, but for now he wants to lay here and enjoy the feeling of being so full of eggs and love that he never wants to move again, even if he thought he could.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for sticking through to the end! I hope you enjoyed. Any kudos or comments at any time are loved and cherished <3
> 
> I'm also available on [tumblr](https://ohnomybreadsticks.tumblr.com/) if you ever feel like chatting or reading some of my lil drabbles, I’d love to see you there C:


End file.
